Baby I'm Not Like The Rest
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Demi is dating Joe Jonas, But when see goes to see him she finds him kissing Chelsea. Selena thinks it's time Demi actually found a guy that REALLY liked her, and she suggests Sterling. Demi isn't convinced until she and Sterling share a conversation in the elevator that changes her whole perspective. STEMI!
1. Heart Breaker

"That's it. I can't trust anyone!" Demi shouted as she walked out of Joe Jonas' dressing room.

Demi had come to see him while he was filming the second series of Jonas LA. He used to always talk about how much he loved working on the show and now that's all become clear. She walked in and saw him kissing Chelsea Staub. Demi couldn't believe it, She actually thought Joe loved her. Big mistake.

"Demi!" Joe shouted after her as he lent on the door frame looking upset.

"This was going to happen in the end." Chelsea stated as she walked over to him. "Atleast we don't have to keep our love a secret anymore!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So he cheated on you?" Selena looked stunned as she kept stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah and Selena stop it, You're going to burst!" Demi gave a slight smile as she moved the popcorn away from her best friends reach.

"You know what this means, Dont you?" Selena wriggled in her seat.

"No... What?" Demi's eyes had a confused look in them.

"You need to get back in the game." Selena laughed.

For Demi relationships were hard work, None of them seemed to go anywhere. "I dont know..."

"What about Sterling?"

"Sterling?" Demi repeated. "We're just friends!"

"At the moment..." Selena shot her a grin.

"Seriously! I'm not interested in a relationship. I just want to focus on my career." Demi smiled as she took the popcorn away from the table.

"Hey!" Selena groaned.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was the next morning and Demi was up bright and early for work, She was busy filming Sonny With a Chance all day today so she decided she'd get in early and make the most of the quiet before Tiffany and the others came in. She felt a strange buzzing in her pocket, It was her phone.

"Six messages from Joe! Why can't he just leave me alone!" She groaned to herself as she got in the elevator.

"Hey." Began a voice from behind her.

"Woah!" Demi turned around to notice Sterling standing behind her. "Sorry, I totally didn't see you."

"I know, You were busy ranting about Joe." Sterling chuckled slightly. "So, What's he done now?"

"Um, Well..." Demi took a deep breath. "He cheated on me." A tear slowly rolled down Demi's cheek.

"He did what!" Sterling hugged her. "He's not worth your tears, Demi. Honestly you can do so much better!"

Sterling was one of Demi's best friends, She could talk to him about literally anything and everything, He never judged her for any of her decisons and he was one of the few people Demi told about her illness. She couldn't trust anyone else. Sterling would make daily checks to make sure she stopped her cutting, Everyday she would see him and he'd check her wrists for scarrs.

"I know, I know. I just... I thought he loved me." Demi slowly pulled away from the hug and looked down at the floor.

"I swear, He will regret it in the long run... You're an absolutely remarkable woman." Sterling smiled as the elevator hit the MacKenzie Falls set. "Well, I best be going..."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." Demi shot him a swift smile as he left the elevator and the doors began to close. "Woah... Maybe Selena was right..." She muttered to herself.


	2. Day Dreamer

"Selena... You were right." Demi sighed as she walked on to the set of Sonny With a Chance holding her phone close to her ear.

"Right about what?" It became apparent that Selena was stuffing herself with popcorn.

"Stop eating popcorn and listen." Demi laughed slightly. "I... Like... Sterling..."

"YOU LIKE STERLING?!" Tiffany screamed as she ran over to Demi making her hang up the phone in shock.

"W-what?" Demi stuttered looking worried.

"Dont worry... I'm not going to tell him." Tiffany smiled as Demi exhaled feeling relieved. "You are."

"But, I cant!" Demi began to moan.

"Cant what?" Sterling muttered as he walked over to the pair.

"Oh, Nothing... Demi just had something to tell you." Tiffany smirked feeling pleased with herself.

"What? No I dont." Demi tried to save herself but Sterling was having none of it.

"Look, Dem... You've known me for years if you have something you want to tell me you can, I wont judge you and you know that." Sterling's words sent Demi off into a daydream.

-DAY DREAM-

"Demi... I've fallen in love with everything about you. You're absolutely perfect, and I want you in my life... Wait no, I dont want you in my life... I NEED you in my life!" Sterling looked at Demi with loving eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I feel exactly the same about you. You're perfect in every way possible!" Demi stared back at him, It almost felt like fate.

"Well, Does this make me anymore perfect?" Sterling shot her a smile and then kissed her lips passionatly.

Demi slowly pulled away and smiled back at him. "You get more perfect by the minute."

-END OF DAY DREAM-

"Demi?" Tiffany began shaking Demi as she slowly fazed back into reality.

"Huh?" Demi looked around. "Where's Sterling?!"

"You stopped talking and just kept staring at him... So he left." Tiffany knew what was going on. "You had a day dream about him, Didn't you?"

"What? No! That's crazy!" Demi said in a high pitched voice to indicate that she was totally guilty.

"Why dont you just tell him about how you feel? Chances are he probably feels exactly the same as you do."

"Because I can't bring myself to tell him." Demi looked upset as she stared at the floor.

"I think you better hurry up though..." Tiffany's voice began to get serious.

"Why?" Demi looked up seeming slightly interested.

"Because he's doing a REALLY romantic scene with Chelsea Staub for his new movie." Tiffany checked her phone.

"CHELSEA STAUB?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Demi stamped her foot in anger as everyone turned their heads in her direction. "...Sorry..."

"What's so bad about Chelsea. She's amazing." Tiffany checked her emails.

"Because Chelsea was kissing Joe..." Demi smiled as Tiffany looked up in horror.

"OH SNAP!" Tiffany yelled. "Right we need to do something about this, NOW!"

"I'll get Selena down here. I get the feeling this could get quite interesting..."


	3. Elevator

"Right what's the problem? I nearly finished your tub of popcorn..." Selena frowned as she ran into Demi's dressing room to see Tiffany and Demi both sitting on a leather sofa.

"Sterling and Demi need to get together..." Tiffany began.

"But I can't tell him how I feel, And he's doing a romantic scene with CHELSEA for his movie." Demi looked broken as she thought about Sterling and Chelsea together. "It's like she is determined to take all my men!"

"Trust me, That isn't going to happen." Selena smiled. "I've got a plan."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

About half an hour of endless chatting with the girls, Demi was told to take a ride in the elevator. Selena said she had this all under control but when she says that, It never seems so. The elevator doors slowly opened and Demi walked inside to see none other than Sterling. She felt her palms get sweaty... Oh this was not good.

"Hey!" Sterling smiled at Demi. "I haven't spoken to you much today, Guessing you've been busy."

"Same old, You know." Demi tried to act cool.

"Yeah, I know." Sterling replied.

There was a moment of silence in the elevator, Neither of them had anything to say. They'd never been this quiet, Ever.

"Well the next floors my stop." Demi smiled as she broke the silence.

Sterling nodded as the elevator hit Demi's stop but the door didn't open.

"Ummm... Shouldn't there be a door opening right now?" Sterling looked confused.

"I thought so too..." Demi said confused as she realised this was part of Selena's plan.

"I guess the elevators bust." Sterling sighed as she sat on the floor.

"Guess we're going to be here a while." Demi sat down next to him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Haha! This is perfect!" Tiffany smiled as she laid back on the sofa.

"Too perfect. How long do you think we should keep them in there?" Selena cheeked her phone.

"About an hour?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sterling, Can I tell you something?" Demi looked at him as if she was ready to open up.

"I need to tell you something too..." Sterling shot her a smile.

"You can go first." Demi laughed.

"Right well. From the first day I met you, I knew you were someone special... Someone I could really depend on. You've always been there for me, As a best friend. But I'm certain I like you more than a best friend..." Sterling's words drifted off as he began to get shy.

"Aww." Demi smiled.

"I guess you dont feel the same." Sterling looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"No. No! I do, Honestly. I wanted to tell you but I was scared." Demi opened up to him.

Sterling leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "You don't need to be scared."

"I know that now." Demi looked at his perfect blue eyes.

"So... Demi, Will you be my girlfriend?" Sterling smiled hopeful.

"Of course I will!" Demi screamed as she hugged him tightly as the elevator doors slowly began to open.

"Perfect timing." Sterling stood up and held his hand out for Demi to grab it.

"Thank you." Demi laughed as she took his hand and walked out of the elevator.


	4. Taken

The fire alarm rang loud on the set of Sonny With a Chance as Demi and the rest of her cast ran through the fire exit and stood outside were they saw fire and smoke quickly comsume the building.

"Are you guys alright?" Richard, the producer, walked over to the group.

"Fine..." Selena coughed, She was so out of breath.

"We think someone may have started this fire." Said one of the firemen that had been called just before the group got outside.

"But who?" Sterling looked confused.

"We don't know yet."

"Well, It looks like you guys will be off work for quite sometime. It's best if you head home." Richard ordered them.

The group nodded and slowly walked towards their cars. Demi, Sterling and Selena all piled in one car while Tiffany drove off in another.

"If only there was a way of finding out who did this..." Demi looked completely stunned at today's events.

"They'll find out soon enough." Sterling looked at Demi trying to comfort her, It was obvious she was shaken up.

"Yeah, It might have been by accident. We don't know for certain that this was intentional." Selena spoke as she flicked through her phone.

"I guess, But what if someone did it on purpose... What if this is a warning." Demi was begining to scare herself.

"Stop." Sterling looked at her. "You can't think like that."

"I can't help it." Demi put her hand on her forehead.

"Dems, Do you want me to stay over yours tonight? I can tell you'll need the company." Selena smiled as she put her arm on her shoulder just as Sterling pulled up outside Demi's appartment.

"I'll speak to you later." Demi smiled as she tightly hugged Sterling and gave him a quick kiss before walking inside with Selena.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Demi slowly opened the door to her appartment and swung her hand onto the wall and turned the light on the see a figure standing in her living room... It was Joe.

"What are you doing here?" Selena stared at him.

"Thought i'd pay my girlfriend a visit, Is that so bad?" Joe didn't even look at Selena when he responded to her question, He just stared at Demi.

"I think you should go." Demi looked down.

"Why?" Joe walked over to her as Selena stepped in front.

"LEAVE." Selena growled.

"Or what?" Joe laughed. "You're going to chuck me out? I'd like to see you try love."

"You cheated on her! So what are you doing back here!" Selena shouted seeming annoyed.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Joe pushed Selena out of the way and she fell to the floor.

"SELENA!" Demi shouted as she watched Selena lay lifelessly on the ground just as Joe moved towards her.

"I heard you're with Sterling Knight... But I hope you know that you're my property." Joe groaned.

"Your property? I'm not property." Demi looked disgusted as she slapped his cheek.

"Right, That's it."

Joe grabbed some tape and put it across Demi's mouth as he grabbed hold of her arms making sure she couldn't move. He opened the door to the appartment and walked outside to his car where he dumped her in the back and got in the drivers seat.

Selena slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before rubbing her head and then realising that Demi and Joe were both gone.

"This is not good..." Selena said to herself as she got up and ran outside. The car was gone.


	5. I'll Find Her

Selena slowly paced up and down Demi's appartment, She didn't want to leave incase someway somehow Demi actually came back. Without hesitation she grabbed her phone and called Sterling.

"Hey there little Cupid..." Sterling said in a loved up voice.

"Not now, Sterling." Selena growled.

"What's up with you?" His tone completely changed into a serious one.

"What's wrong? Well let's see, Joe turned up at Demi's appartment last night... Slapped me, and oh yeah... He took your girlfriend!" Selena shouted down the phone.

"What! Are you serious!" Sterling's voice began to fidget. "Alright, I'm coming over. Stay where you are."

With that he hung up the phone and dashed outside his appartment and quickly jumped in the car. He'd never been this scared in his life, Knowing that Joe Jonas had his girlfriend was the worst feeling ever... But he was determined to get her back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sterling quickly pulled up outside Demi's appartment and noticed Selena run out of the appartment and quickly get into the seat next to him.

"When did this happen?" He asked calmly.

"Last night." Selena gulped.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sterling moaned.

"Because I thought she'd come back..." Selena suddenly realised that was a really stupid thing to do.

Sterling started the car and quickly drove down the road. "Look, Have you tried calling her?"

Selena quickly dialed Demi's number and placed the phone firmly to her ear and waited a few seconds. "Voicemail."

"Ergh!" Sterling growled as he hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"We'll find her."

"At what cost? What if he's killed her!" Sterling was obviously frightened.

"Sterling... Calm... If he ever loved her he wouldn't kill her..."

"Yeah? But if he ever loved her, He wouldn't have cheated on her."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sterling and Selena were still searching and the sun began to set. Selena looked completely drained, As did Sterling. Suddenly Selena's phone rang.

"DEMI!" Selena shouted as she answered the phone.

"Look, I can't be on the phone for long because he doesn't even know that I found it... He took it from me and hid it in the car... Anyways I don't know where I am right now but I can turn the GPS on and then it should let you follow me..." Demi's voice remained calm.

"Are you sure this will work?" Selena was impressed by Demi's plan.

"Positive." Demi quickly hung up the phone.

"Lost her." Selena removed the phone from her ear and started pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sterling looked impacient.

"Just watch." Selena smiled as she turned her GPS on and saw Demi's phone on the tracker. "I'VE FOUND HER!" Selena waved the phone in front of Sterling's face.

"She's in a hotel..." Sterling looked at the map. "That's two hours away!"

"Better get driving then!" Selena smiled.


	6. I'd Take A Bullet For You

Demi slowly opened her eyes as the sun came beaming in through the hotel window. For a moment, she actually thought she was in her bedroom until she tilted her head and saw Joe watched her. He was sat on a chair right next to her bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Demi blinked as she sat up.

"Because I love you." Joe gulped.

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Demi laughed. "Now, Where's your girlfriend... Isn't it Chelsea this week?"

"Chelsea means nothing to me... You're the one I want..." Joe stared at Demi seeming completely faithful.

"Right, If you loved me... You wouldn't do this." Demi shook her head and stood up. "Anyway, Sterling will come a find me I can feel it."

"I hope you're sure of that because we won't be here for much longer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"GO FASTER!" Selena screamed as she gripped onto the handle of the door.

"I'm trying!" Sterling shouted back at her, He was currently driving at an illegal speed but right now, he didn't really care.

"We're going to miss her!" It was obvious Selena was getting stressed.

"Just relax, We'll get to her." Sterling wiped his forehead. "What was the hotel called?"

"Apollo." Selena blinked as there was a sign that said 'Apollo' straight ahead.

"We've done it!" Sterling smiled as she saw the sign too.

Sterling quickly pulled up in the car park, He didn't care where he parked he was just amazed that he was finally here. Selena and Sterling ran into the middle of the hotel and made their way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Do you have Demi Lovato staying here?" Selena asked politely.

"Or Joe Jonas." Sterling quickly butted in.

"Room Forty-Four." The woman smiled as Sterling grabbed Selena's hand and ran up the flight of stairs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Where are we suppose to be going?" Demi stared at Joe looking worried and she felt her palms start to sweat.

"Far away from here." Joe laughed. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not? I thought you loved me."

"You'll just tell your little friends, I'm not stupid." Joe sat down just as the door was broken down by none other than Sterling Knight.

"STERLING!" Demi shouted.

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Joe noticed Demi was going to run over to Sterling and Selena so he pulled out a gun.

"Put it down Joe..." Selena slowly walked into the room.

"Why? Demi's going to leave me!" Joe was pointing the gun firmly at Demi.

"Demi's also going to leave you if you shoot her..." Sterling felt clever at this moment in time.

"Not if I kill myself too, Then we'll finally be together."

"What about what I want?" Demi slowly started moving forward. "I don't want you Joe, You cheated on me... I thought you'd changed but you're just the same old player you used to be."

"She's getting angrier... Is she asking to be shot?" Selena whispered in Sterling's ear.

"I HATE YOU!" Joe shouted.

Selena noticed Joe get angrier and angrier and just before Joe shakily pulled the trigger, Selena ran infront of Demi taking the bullet for her.

"SELENA!" Demi cried as she fell to the floor with Selena checking she was okay. "You're so stupid!"

"Oh my god!" Sterling looked down at Selena as he quickly dialed for an ambulence.

"What the hell have you done?!" Demi screamed at Joe. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

"If it causes YOU pain, I don't care." Joe smirked.

Sterling had finally got to boiling point, He hated Joe so much. Sterling quickly stood up and pushed Joe against the wall and punched him in the chest a few times.

"YOU DONE?!" Sterling spat in his face as he too fell to the floor in pain.

"Demi, I'm sorry." Selena whispered.

"No, You're going to be fine., We'll get you to a hospital... I promise." Demi smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. I'm Back

Demi paced up and down in the waiting room. She was anxious, if Selena dies she will never be able to forgive herself. Never.

"Please stop pacing, You'll wear a hole in the floor." Sterling looked up at Demi who was now biting her finger nails. "Demi, She's going to be alright..."

"How can you possibly be sure of that?" Demi looked across to him. "This is all my fault."

"Your fault? This is _not _your fault. She wanted to protect you, and she did." Sterling smiled. "If she didn't, I would of."

"She's going to be fine, she's had a lucky escape but i'm pleased to say she'll recover." The Doctor smiled as Demi and Sterling bundled into the room to see Selena.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Demi ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much."

"That's alright. I'll be honest though, I'm never doing that again." Selena groaned slightly.

"You won't have to..." Sterling smiled. "Everything's over now."

"Over? Oh please, They'll always be drama going on in our lives." Selena sat up, slowly.

"But sometimes that's a good thing." Demi smiled.

"Well, I guess you're right." Sterling laughed slightly. "Selena, Thank you for saving Demi... I can't thank you enough."

"Dont mention it." Selena smiled as Sterling nodded. "No, Seriously... I'd rather forget it happened.

Demi and Sterling sat with Selena for a few hours until they were told to go home and let Selena rest for a while.

"I'm happy everything's over now." Demi leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"I know right! I thought i'd never find you..."

"But you did." Demi smiled as she looked at her phone and saw a text message.

Unknown Number: Can we talk?

Demi Lovato: Who's this?

Unknown Number: Just meet me in Starbucks, All right?

Demi Lovato: Okay?

"Sterling, Can you take me to Starbucks?" Demi put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sure?" Sterling looked confused.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Demi slowly entered Starbucks wearing black sunglasses and a leather jacket with white ripped skinny jeans. She told Sterling to wait outside in the car because she wasn't sure who she was meeting, For all she knew it could of been Joe again.

Unknown Number: Over on the far left table.

Demi looked over into the far left when she saw a familar face, But this time it wasn't Joe.


	8. Dallas

"What are you doing here?" Demi's voice croaked as she sat down at the table in the far left of the room.

"Oh? You don't even want to ask your own SISTER why she's her?" Demi's sister looked hurt.

"Stop playing games Dallas." Demi rolled her eyes. "All right, What _are _you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were getting on..." Dallas began.

"That doesn't sound like you." Demi leaned back in the chair.

"I've changed... Seriously, I have." Demi's sister was obviously trying to make an effort.

"I see..."

"But..." Dallas began. "I do need help with something... Can I stay with you for a while?"

Demi smiled. "See, Here comes the catch!"

"No, No... It's not like that... It's just until the cops stop looking for me back in London."

"LONDON?" Demi realised the tone of her voice was too high and began speaking quieter. "What the hell have you done?"

"The usual. It's best you don't know to be honest." Dallas smiled slightly.

"Look, I've got a mate waiting outside... I can help you, But you've gotta do what I say."

Demi and Dallas quickly walked outside into the car park where Sterling was waiting in his Black sports-car. Demi got into the front and left Dallas alone in the back seats,

"Who's that?" Sterling looked confused as he gripped the wheel.

"My sister." Demi looked at him.

"You didn't say you had a sister..." Sterling was concentrating on the road ahead.

"Oh, Thanks Dems." Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Dallas. I'm helping you remember!" Demi looked at her.

"Helping her?" Sterling was still lost.

"I'll explain everything, Can you take me back to my place?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Right, You're here for no more than a week... Got it?" Demi paced up and down in the living room while Dallas sat on the sofa with Sterling.

"Got it." Dallas repeated with a nod.

"You never change, Do you?" Demi sighed looking at Dallas.

"What'd you mean?"

"It's always one thing after another with you. Just live a normal life, Dal... It's not that hard." Demi's voice was softer.

"Me? A normal life? What about you! I've seen you in the news everyday. 'DEMI LOVATO SHOCK SPLIT' Or 'FOR THE LOVE OF LOVATO' See, It really isn't as easy as you think." Dallas shouted.

"I'M ALWAYS IN THE PUBLIC EYE DAL! I can't believe you're really compairing my life to yours!"

"Demi, It's hard living up to the expectations of you... Everyone thinks that i'm going to be talented or successful... I'm none of that. Everyone just pushes too hard that's why I do stuff like this."

"What if the cops come looking for you? After all, You're Miss Lovato's sister." Sterling smiled at Demi.

"Then i'll run." Dallas seemed like she had it all planned out.

"Fine. Wreck your life... I'm done helping you. Just grow up a bit, Yeah Dal?" Demi threw her hands in the air as she walked out of the living room.


	9. Stay With Me

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in a while... I'm so sorry my lovely readers. Courseworks been due in and stuff xDDD I've been to lazy to do it the past months, Anywaay! This chapter is the start of the story where it kinda starts to involve situations from my life because I mainly have nothing to write about xD I know it's short, so sorryyy I thought i'd better update and give you guys something. So, Enjoyyy my loveliess!3**

It had been over a week since Dallas first came back to California. Demi was getting increasingly annoyed with her hanging around even though she was only suppose to be in Cali for a day. Yesterday, Demi and the guys got a phone call to stay that the studio was back and ready for filming since the fire and Demi was looking around the newly referbished studio.

"It looks beautiful, Doesn't it." I voiced echoed from behind her as she turned to see the blue eyes of Sterling Knight.

"You didn't tell me you were here." Demi smiled as she walked towards him.

"Well, I knew you'd be here so I wanted to come and surprise you." Sterlinng gently placed his hands on Demi's waist making her wriggle slightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." And that's when reality hit...

"Yeah, Look... I think you're being a bit hard on Dal." Sterling began just as Demi moved away from him.

"What? She's my sister... And I'm your girlfriends, You're suppose to be on my side! She's never grown up! I just want her to have a normal life, I know how much I hate being in the public eye." Demi shouted.

"I know, Shh. I'm just saying she _is _your sister." Sterling blinked as Demi looked down.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Demi continued to look at the ground while speaking.

"What?" Sterling said in a defensive tone.

"I had a phone call earlier, It was your mum asking if you could stay at mine... Because she can't pay the rent and you're being kicked out..." Demi looked up and blinked at him noticing his face go bright red. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have judged you."

"I just thought you'd have enough of your own problems..." Sterling shrugged.

"I dont care, You're my boyfriend... I'm always going to be here for you." Demi smiled. "You can stay with me."


	10. Running In Circles

"Only know you love her when you let her go... And you let her go." Demi song strong and powerful into the microphone in her hand. It was that time again, Now her album had been globally released she was on tour. She had Sterling and Selena with her purely to keep her sane.

"Thank you everyone, You just being her tonight is incredible. The help and love you have given me is overwhelming, I couldn't ask for better fans... I love you all!" Demi shouted as she ran off the stage and over to Sterling and Selena who were waiting back-stage.

"That was perfect." Selena smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you." Demi breathed deeply. "You know I wasn't really sure about the last song, but oh well... They enjoyed it and that's all that matters."

"Where are we off to now?" Sterling walked down the corridor with Selena and Demi.

"Well, I think it's London... I'm not too sure."

Demi approuched the dozens of fans outside waiting for her to climb in her tour bus. Sterling stepped in front of Demi to act as a body guard and Selena went behind Demi. Demi hated the attention like this, She understood why her fans did it, But Demi really didn't like it one bit.

"What's the time?" Demi asked as she climbed in the bus and flung herself onto the couche.

"3:16am." Selena blinked looking at her phone.

"Are you serious." Sterling groaned.

"Well i'm going to sleep." Demi walked over to Sterling, give him a quick kiss and wondered off to her bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Demi's Dream-

"You're not good enough for him!" Said a voice.

Demi looked around unsure of where she was. "Yes I am!"

"You're damaged and broken, what makes you think he really loves someone like you..."

"He told me." Demi breathed as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"He doesn't love you. Words mean nothing..." The voice kept taunting her.

"You don't know that." Demi shouted as she began to cry.

"I do. You're a pathetic little girl, You don't know the meaning of the word 'LOVE' you're too damaged to understand."

In that moment, Sterling appeared in front of Demi. His face looked pale and dull. Demi stared at him, Her mascara all dripping down her cheeks from the crying.

"Sterling?" She whispered softly as he burst out laughing.

"Don't call me that." He smiled. "I hate you." Sterling chuckled as he disappeared.

"Now do you see it? He doesn't love you... And niether does little Selena." The voice spoke as Selena too appeared.

"NO!" Demi screamed as Selena pulled a disgusted face.

"You're pathetic! You think the world revolves around DEMI LOVATO! It doesn't. Just because you've got disorders doesn't mean EVERYONE LOVES YOU. I certainly dont." Selena spat.

-End Of Dream-

It was 6:30am and Demi slowly rose out of her bed. She walked down the corridor of the tour bus to see Sterling and Selena looking at her. She just ignored the pair. After last nights dream, she couldn't handle even looking at him.

"What's with her?" Selena looked at Sterling as he got up and walked over to Demi who was making herself toast.

"You alright?" He looked at Demi who didn't look back.

"Fine." Demi continued to look at her toast.

"If this tour is getting to you, we can always cancel." Sterling said in a soft tone.

Demi turned to look at him. "You'd like that, Wouldn't you?" She picked up her plate. "I'm going to eat this elsewhere."

Selena watched the 20 year old wonder off down the corridor. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah, But she wont even open up to me."

"Well what are we gunna do?" Selena sighed.

"I dont know." Sterling looked confused.

Demi sat in the bathroom, all alone, eating her toast. She saw a blade placed high above the sink. "I can't be trusted." she thought as she moved over to the blade. She slowly picked it up and began swiping it across her arm back and forth before Sterling walked in causing her to jump in fright, and make the cut even deeper.

"Demi!" Sterling shouted.


	11. Forbidden Truth

"Demi, What are you doing?" Sterling spoke softly as he walked toward Demi causing her to put the blade back down.

"I don't know. It's happening again, It feels like i'm drowning." Demi cried as Sterling held her tightly.

"With me around that is never going to happen, D'you hear me?" Sterling kissed her cheek. "Tell me what's been going on..."

"I had a dream. There was a voice in my head, telling me you didn't love me, telling me Selena didn't love me and it hurt. So badly. I had to do this, I'm so sorry." Demi cried on Sterling's shoulder once more.

"No, Demi. Why would you believe that? I love you, No matter who you are... You'll always be _my _Demi Lovato. Got it?" Sterling lifted her face up to look at his.

"Got it." She sniffed with a sudden smile on her face.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Selena layed on the couche of the tour bus watching TV as her phone buzzed underneath her. It took her real effort to move about to grab the buzzing phone.

**One Unread Message:**

**From: Justin Bieber**

**To: Selena Gomez**

**I'm outside, Care to let me in? It's freezing at 7am you know;)**

**-Justin.**

Selena quickly ran over to the door and opened it looking at Justin's shivering body. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He spoke, his voice shook because of the cold.

"Justin, I need to see you too but we can't. Not while Demi's around." Selena groaned as she felt her boyfriends hands grip around her waist. "Justin i'm serious."

"I know, I know. But I hate pretending we're not together. I hate you getting hate messages because of all the rumoured reasons we 'broke up' I can't even pretend to be without you Sel."

"Woah..." Demi and Sterling both gasped as they walked in to see Justin's hands all over Selena.

"Demi. I can explain-" Selena turned around as Justin moved his hands.

"No, I'll explain. You two are really together but you don't want anyone to know because it could majorly effort both of your Record Deals." Demi blinked as they both nodded. "See, I'm not stupid."

"How did you know?" Justin looked at Demi.

"My record label made me and Joe split up... We did exactly the same thing." Demi giggled.


	12. Save The Day

Demi stared at the pair as they cuddled on the couche. "I think they should just tell everyone the truth, I mean it's obvious they want to be together." She whispered to Sterling who was sat next to her.

"Well, I know where you're coming from but it's their secret not yours. Besides, I'm sure they'll come clean when the time is right babe." Sterling smiled as he hugged Demi tight.

"I know, I know."

"I love you." Justin whispered to Selena as they both cuddled into each other.

"Oh really? That's funny because guess what? I love you too." She smiled back.

"See how happy she is!" Demi pointed out.

"Dems, Dont meddle." Sterling looked at her with a slight smile on his face. Demi was known to get too involved but she always thought she was doing it for the right reasons.

"I just want to her to be happy, That's all and if her happiness comes from being with Justin then nothing else should get in the way of that." She spoke.

"Well what about you? How's your happiness today?" Sterling stared at her for a moment as their eyes connected.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You can tell me, Even if you feel like your whole world is falling apart... You know i'll be here babe."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Made in the USA..." Demi's voice sung as she held the microphone firm in her hand and quickly exited the stage.

"That was amazing." Selena smiled at Demi as they headed back into the tour bus where Justin was.

They thought it was best if Justin stayed in the tour bus just incase he was spotted with Selena. The pair had been so careful and kept their relationship a secret for months now.

"Breaking news... Are Jelena back?!" Sterling read from the front of Teen Weekly.

"What?!" Selena and Justin both said in unison.

"Justin Bieber was seen entering the Demi Lovato Tour Bus last night where Selena is said to be staying. Our sources tell me that the pair have been engaging in a secret relationship to protect their careers. Where will this power couple end? Their cuteness is just incredible!" Sterling read to article in the magazine.

"We're dead." Justin looked at Selena as he hugged her.

"It will be okay." Demi spoke softly.

"Okay? Our careers are dead Demi!" Selena looked at her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, Hey... Dont cry. At least we can still be together without sneaking around... If ending my career is what keeps us together i'd do it in a heart beat... For us... I'd always have the support of my Beliebers whether I have a career or not." Justin kissed her cheek. "We'll get through this, Together."

**1 New Unread Message**

**To: Selena Gomez**

**From: Record Label**

**We need a chat, Come by the office first thing tomorrow... Dont bring Bieber. This is strickly business.**

"See!" Selena held her phone up to Justin as he read from the text.

"I'm still coming with you, We'll all wait outside." Justin looked annoyed at the way her Record Label called him 'Bieber'.

"Oh no, I'm going in there... I'll fix this." Demi smiled. "I promise."


	13. Leaving For Love

Demi and Selena slowly walked into the Record Companies office and they looked around as there was a blonde woman sat behind a reception desk. Demi moved toward the desk and put her palms down on the glass.

"Selena and I are here to see her manager." Demi grinned at the blonde lady who quickly rose from her seat.

"Miss Elliot, Selena is here to see you and she's brought... Company?" The blonde woman spoke as she opened Miss Elliots door while looking straight at Demi.

"Ah Selena! What a pleasant surprise." Miss Elliot looked up with a fake smile on her face.

"Cut the crap, Why did you call me here?" Selena walked over to here along with Demi.

"You and Justin Bieber need to stop." The manager said bluntly.

"Um no. They really don't. If you'd seen how well they fit together you'd change your tune. Selena has never ever been this happy in her life and it's all thanks to this one boy changing her whole perspective upon life. If you make them end it knowing how amazing and dependant they are upon each other then I think you're completely out of line. Nobody should control Selena, Especially not someone who 'claims' they know what's best for her." Demi shouted as Selena clapped from behind.

"You see? This is someone who really knows me, Really really." Selena smiled as she hugged Demi. "She knows what's best for me."

"And what about the Stars Dance tour next year? Huh? Do you honestly think I will let that proceed now that I know you've been lying to me?"

"I dont care anymore. Because you're too controling and manipulative for my liking. My career will still continue... I'm just leaving your record label." Selena walked out with Demi as they slammed the door shut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What do you think she's saying in there? Do you think she's okay?" Justin rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Well you can ask them, Because here they come." Sterling pointed as the girls got in the back of the car.

"What happened? Did they accept us?" Justin turned around to look at his girlfriend.

"Not exactly. But someone else will." Selena smiled. "I left them."

"You did what?" Justin looked mind blown.

"Another record label will find me, and if they really want me they'll accept my relationship with you. Simple." Selena grinned as Justin took her hand.

"You're amazing, You know that?"

"It's been said a few times." She giggled.


End file.
